


Just a perfectly normal Date

by MiniMeani



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniMeani/pseuds/MiniMeani
Summary: Just a perfectly normal Date. With Vera Oberlin. You have no idea, what you've gotten yourself into, but if you're able to spent time with the schools most successful business woman, it's worth it, isn't? (3rd Person Narrator. Not gonna bother with the 2nd Person nonesense)Just a silly little something.
Relationships: Blue | Vicky/Vera Oberlin
Kudos: 38





	Just a perfectly normal Date

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Just a little fun thing I wanted to do, since I'm periodically obsessed with this game. I made some creative choices with some details regarding Blue's... species?

The restaurant they were at had been beautiful. Lacquered tables stretched through the dining room, the chairs' lavishly decorated back rests glistened in the dim lights and the red carpet was so fluffy, Blue was convinced that it was softer than her bed. A giant scroll sprawled over one wall. On it, tigers frolicked amidst green groves of bamboo. In the middle, there snaked a stream past birds of paradise. As if to mirror the landscape, an aquarium towered on the same height as the stream ended on the picture. It, too, had been beautiful, a flowing rainbow held behind glass.

Now the glass was shattered, gallons of water drenched the carpet and the colourful fish lay splattered all over the place, flopping pathetically in the puddle.

The air that was usually ringing with chatter was now ripped apart by gun shots. None of which could pierce Vera Oberlin. She leant against a marble pillar, SMG cocked to shred through her enemies. She and her hair were scowling, cursing the idiots, who had barged in on her deal.

Blue Schmidt cowered behind an upset table. She shared Vera's sentiment - albeit more from the perspective of a ruined date. Through how many hoops had she had to jump to get to that point? A lot of corpses she had had to leave behind, for crying out loud!

But that didn't matter, Blue had to remind herself. Vera - though strong and beautiful - was in danger.

The Goblin Mafia's three youngest were apparently trying to prove their worth to their Familia. If the rite of passing was achieved through acquiring whatever trinket Vera had tried to get, or through Vera's death, Blue didn't know. But she didn't care. Since they didn't mind her, Blue had to take that opportunity. She searched for Vera's eyes. Vera stood tall, but even so her manicured claws dug into her weapon. The snakes writhing around her neck twitched more and more violently, as Vera squirmed at their assailants.

There! She finally glanced at Blue! She gave her a thumbs up and held up a vase she had snatched up before the goblins had burst in, gun ablaze.  
Vera blinked at her, then the snakes curled into locks and she nodded with a smirk. Blue's heart fluttered. That was just the surge of energy she needed. She leapt up and tossed the vase at the goblins. She hadn't aimed for any of them, but still smacked one of them right in the face. The bursting ceramic startled the others. They ceased firing.

Just then, Vera jumped from her cover. The muzzle from her SMG flashed into fire and she gunned the goblins down.

"We did it!" Blue cheered, when Vera leant back and slung the gun over her shoulder.

"Not bad." Vera flashed her a smile. "We're done here, but maybe we can raid the ba-"

But then, it happened. One of the goblins staggered to his feet. The gun in his hand quivered, but it aimed at Vera. Blue leapt forward. She dashed to Vera and pushed her head down. Then, a jolt jerked her forward.

"You little shit!" Vera hissed and emptied her magazine at the offending shrimp.

Then, it grew quiet again. Vera straightened up. The snakes were writhing again. Her face seemed a paler shade of green than usual, Blue noted. She reached for Blue, but hesitated. "Shit! Your shoulder!" Vera snarled.

Blue blinked, then took a look at it herself. The bullet had wedged itself into the flesh without passing through. That was a problem as it ground against her bones. Moving her arm was difficult.

"What were you doing? We can't bring you to a hospital! They probably would have missed anyway, you didn't need to prote-"

"It's just an arm," Blue waved her off, smiling. Sometimes it did pay off to be a relative of an assembled person. "I'll just ask my uncle Clerval if he can attach a new one. Though I can't really move it now, so..."

"Oh," Vera said, a blush creeping over her cheeks. Butterflies took flight in Blue's stomach - at that point she wasn't even sure if those were her feelings or if the cafeteria grub had mutated.

"What about pain?"

"Barely any!"

"Well," a sly smile sprawled over Vera's face. "Alcohol is a good anesthetic. I'm sure the owners are _dying_ to compensate for our ruined night."

"Hell Yeah! Bring the Jackie!"

_Who knew jumping in front of your desired prom date would pay off so well?_   
_You gain +2 BOLDNESS and +1 FUN._


End file.
